Dont Forget To Look Back
by JBiebsNickjay4ever
Summary: Miley is a talented person who finally gets the chance of a lifetime to make it or break it in hollywood. WIll she fall under the pressure or rise above? Will her boyfriend find someone new or stay loyal? NILEY!
1. Chapter 1

Don't Forget To Look Back

(Don't forget to look back- was its previous title on youtube)

Starring:

Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart

Justin Bieber as Justin Drew Bieber-Stewart

Nick Jonas as Nick Grey

Demi Lovato as Demi Torres

And others as they appear

Plot :

Miley is a talented girl who has the opportunity to make it as a singer in Hollywood. But will she lose the people who care about her along the way? Will her boyfriend find someone new?

* * *

It's a Saturday night and Miley, Justin and their friends are sitting in her room talking.

Nick is sitting on a chair with Miley in his lap. He wraps his arms around her, just below her chest. "So today is the big day, eh?", he says to his girlfriend who is waiting to make her dreams come true.

It wasn't directed at Justin but he piped in, "Yea, my manager is coming today to talk and meet with miles.. He will be here in an hour." He unpaused his XBOX and continued to play Halo with Joe.

Miley is pacing back and forth in the living room while she waits for Zac Bolton to arrive, he is Justin's manager. Nick can stand to see his beautiful girlfriend so stressed out, "Babe, youll do fine, don't stress yourself out too much". Nick stood up and wrapped his arms around Miley from behind and then picked her up and sat back down on the couch. "Would if im not good enough or would if im off key or something"

Demi shakes her head, she and everyone in their small town knows that Miley is an amazing singer "Miley, are you kidding me, your fricken amazing at singing". Miley looks up at Demi and gives her a small smile but then looks down at the ground.

"Do you want us to leave you be when he gets here?' Joe asked, he figured she would say yes, but it really didn't bother him because having 6 people stare at you while you sing in front of a agency would be nerve-wracking. Miley didn't want to hurt their feelings, "Umm.. would it be alright if only Nick and JC stayed?" She was hoping that no one would take offence to it.

"Yea, its totally fine, no big deal. As long as you keep us updated and tell us everything after" Emily was very understanding and was the type of girl who doesn't get offended easily.

Miley let out a big sigh of relief, "Yea, alright. I definitely will"

An hour passes by and Miley becomes even more stressed, she's beginning to think he's not gonna show because he found out she's not good. Nick is trying to calm her down but it's not working. As if his timing couldn't be better, Zac knocks on the door.

Justin gets up and lets Zac inside their house. They sit at the table in the kitchen and talk for about 30 minutes and then Zac asks Miley to sing for him. Once she finishes she sits back down not knowing what to expect.

"That was incredible" Zac applauded Miley. "Really?" she said in response.

"I wouldn't lie to you," He smiles at her then turns to Justin, "Good scout out Justin, you did good she could be real big."

He then turned to my sister and gave her a big smile, "I just thought it was time my sister was recognized for her talents"

Miley smiles at her younger brother. Although he wasn't her real brother, they got along better than any other siblings they knew. They were 1 year apart, but Justin always treated her as if he was the big brother. She didn't really mind though.

Zac soon turned to her," Okay, so if you sign this contract, we will start next week. At that point, you will then come to L.A. with me and Justin for a year."

Nick and Miley immediately looked at each other, "What?" they both asked rather sadly. Miley could feel her heart starting to pound and tears forming at the brims of her sparkling eyes. "a year?... with no coming back here?", she managed to get out before her voice cracked as a result of crying.

"Yea, not unless something comes up and we need to be in Florida, although Miley you will get 7 days worth of free time during that period of time to do anything you would like."

Miley holds her tears in as she begins to sign the contract. Once she finishes, Zac says goodbye and then heads on out the door. Once he is completely gone, Justin notices Miley is crying.

"You okay sis?"

She is crying so much, she can barely speak, "a-a- year?" She breaks down and curls up in Nick's arms. Nick lifts her head up so he can look her n her eyes, "Miles, this is your dream. You can't let anyone stop you, you're finally getting your shot at it" As much as it pains him to see her leave for a year, it kills him even more to see that she is crying.

* * *

[-] A Week Later- The day Miley leaves for L.A. [-]

The girls are gathered in Miley's room, they watch as she packs all her suitcases.

"I can't believe you are actually leaving and getting a chance to live this dream, you've wanted to sing since kindergarten," Demi says; her and Miley met in preschool and have been inseparable ever since then. They could each write a biography about each other.

"I almost don't want you to go, but there is no way I am stopping you," Her and Selena met in grade 5, and these past 6 years they have grown super close and would do anything for each other.

"I know," Miley sighed and stopped packing then she sat down on her bed with them, "I'm going to miss you three so much and everyone else too."

"You're not allowed to forget us, okay?" Emily, laughed as she hugged her, these two have been friends for only three years, but you would think they knew each other all their life.

"Are you kidding, how could I ever forget you guys?" The four of them laugh together for the last time in awhile. They stand up and embrace in a group hug for what seemed like hours, they were such good friends none of them wanted to let go.

Justin lightly knocked on her open door and then walked in, "Its time to head to the airport Miles," He knew she was going to be a wreck for the first while, but he hoped it would all work out for the best.

The girls immediately held on tighter to Miley and then they all burst into tears, "O-o-okay, wait, where's Nick?" Miley finally spoke.

"He's downstairs with a surprise for you, oh change into something.. bedazzling" Justin then chuckled and headed back downstairs closing the door on his way out

Okay.. So first chapter.. What do you think? .. Do you like it ? .. Should I continue? I hope it wasn't too short or too long. Ppllzzz review and tell me what you think = )


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Forget To Look Back**

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own anything**

"Nick's waiting for you downstairs Miles, oh and change into something … badazzling.." Justin smiles then laughs and walks out of her room leaving the girls to help Miley chose an oufit.

After about 10 minutes Miley had decided on what to wear, so her and the girls start walking downstairs with all of Miley's suitcases. Miley sees Nick waiting at the bottom of the stairs in a semi-formal tux. "Good Evening Miss Cyrus,"

She smiles at her wonderful boyfriend, she doesn't know how she will go a year without being by his side. " Jonas," She laughs , "whats the surprise?"

"You'll see, im gonna go wait outside with Justin while you say goodbye to everyone," As Nick starts to leave the house she turns around and immediatlely embraces in a group hug with everyone. Miley pulls away from the group, " Im actually leaving now …" She says with tears streaming down her face.

"Awe ! You'll have soo much fun, and we will make sure we come and visit you wereever you are when we have free time," Demi pipes in while trying to restrain her tears.

With tears racing down her cheeks Miley manages to squeeze a few udnerstandable words out her mouth, "I love you guys, I'll visit and call you guys as much as I can. Joe , Kevin; you guys are included in this" she flasshes a quick smile.

"Love you too lil sis" Joe says while trying to look 'tough' and not cry.

"I hope you enjoy it, your finaly getting the dream you've alwayswanted and fully deseve" Kevin always had something inciteful to ay.

Miley couldn't help but hug both of them. While holding hands with Joe, Demi deides to get a bit serious, "Not that I want you to go. But you should head on out now, idont want you to miss your plane"

With a very sa face Emily says, " Yea shes right you should"

Selena was sitng on the couch not being able to bear the fact that her bestfriend was moving to LA for year, cant take it anymore and runs over to her, "MILEY!" she instantaiously burts out crying , "you have to text me everyday"

Startled by Selena's fast paced hug, Miley cracks a smile at her goofball of a besfriend. " I love all of you, text me whenever, and I will promise to reply as soon as I can.. you know like in case its actually like 2 am where I will be but it's the afternoon here" she gives a slight chuckle as she trys to lighten the mood.

Miley finally says all her goodbyes and is outside where Nick and JC are. "Your in for a treat" her lil bro points out as she enters the limo. Being very confused, "What do you guys have planned?" Miley asks.

"Well, if we tell you it is no longer a surprise" Nick retorted then stuck his tongue out at his girlfriend. The 3 of them load the limo then takeoff for the airport. Abouhalf way there Justin signals Miley to look outside the window. She turns her head to look out the window and notices a bunch of people chantingher name and holding signs up for her saying "We 3 Miley"and other sayings.

Miley sat there in shock then turned around to face her brother and boyfriend. She starts to smile, "How?". Nick shurgs,"I have connections"

"Wow, I just cant believe it. That's so crazy" Miley said still bewildered. "There is still more to come" Justin teased his older sister. "Are you serious? What more could you guys have?" Miley said then laughed. The limo keeps on driving and soon enough they arrive athe airport. Nick and Justin sped out of the limo, then Nick opened the door for Miley to get out. When she stepped out a red carpet was revealed and there were even more people there screaming her name and holding signs. There were also a bunch of people there that started screaming att esight of Justin, since he already has one album out.

Miley stands there shocked and then starts to walk dwn the carpet. She is still confused as to how they managed to do this. Nick comes up behind her and puts his arms around her waist as they walk inside the airport. About 10 minutes after they finish going through security check, their flight is called the start boarding. As soon as Nick hears those words his smiled fades away. He turns Miley around so she is facing him and he just holds her in his arms for one last time. She pulls her head back and looks up into his eyes, then leans in and kisses him with all the passion in the world. Nick pullsaway saying she should go board the plane. Nick and Justin hug and then they are off on their adventure of L.A.

Nick watches them board the plane and then waits until he sees that the plane takes off safely before turning around and heading back to his car. Nick drives back to his house, which is where everyone else is. He opens the front door and everyone went silent and looked up at him.

Demi was the frts one to notice the sadness in Nick's eyes, "Awe Nick! Your love is strong, you'll make it through this". Nick opend his mouth to reply but nothing came out, he had nothing to say, he didn't know what to say. So he just nodded wthout making eye contact with anyone standing in the room. "You gonna be okay man?" Joe finally spoke up. Nick took a deep breath, then shook his head and ran up to his room.

- Nicks point of view .==-

Im happpy for her ,right? .. I mean I have to be. I should call her.. no i shouldn't shes sll on the plane. Oh my god, would if the plane crashes. Stop it Nick, stop it. I try to stop my mindfrom racing with these thoughts, so I go and lay on my bed facing the ceiling. My mind starts filling with thoughts again as I slowly drift of to sleep.

-== Back downstairs with everyone ===

"I cant believe JC and Miley are gone for a year" Selena spoke to everyone with sadness in her voice. "I know me neither," Demi spoke with tears streaming her face. The group sat in a comfortable silence for a little bit. Before deciding to put on a happy movie, which was Ice Age 3.

=== With miley and Justin ===

Their plane safely lands in LAX,they go to baggage claim to retreave their bags. Then head out to the lobby of the airport where they are greeted by a hundred teen girls with a passion for Justin Bieber. They make it through the crowd after hearing many coments such as , "Whos this girl?". Once they get to the limo, it was a fast drive to their prestigious hotel.

"OMG!" Miley breathed out once they got into their suite, " I have never stayed in a 5 star hotel before" She went over to the bed and plopped down then pulledo ut her phone to urn it on.

"I know its crazy nice, but you should get to bed, its 11pm and you gotte get up early tomorrow." Justin laughed waiting fro her response to the inal words he spoke.

"What?why… uhh what time?" Miley sprung up and spoke to Justin very firmly. Justin burst out laughing at his sisters reaction, "Ehm 6 am.. for a meeting and then you have a photoshooot" he spoke with enthusium.

"What the meeting for?"Miley spoke. Justin went on to tell her it was aobut her album she would be releasing in a coulple months. After they settle in, and Justin is asleep. Miley pulls out her phone to call Nick. She began dialing and waited while it rang and rang. Finally, "Hello?" spoke a confused boy, welll tired boy.

"Nicky? Is this a bad time"

"Miley ? omg , its soo good to hear your voice, ive been dieing to know you landed safely, how long ago did you land?"

"its good to hear your voice too, umm about an hour ago. Its been crazy, how is everyone else?"

'Oh okay, are you doing okay though? and they are doing good. But are deffientely sleeping"

"Yeah, im doing fine,"Miley poke into the phone, "I just wanted to hear your voice Nicky, I actually have to go to bed." She didn't want to hang up , but she knew she needed to go to bed. Nick understood and let her go, they said their good byes and hung up. Nick layed in bed, smiling because he had finally heard her voice and knew she was okay. Miley drifted off to sleep fairly fast, while thinking about her boyfriend she missedso much.

The next morning, miley woke up bright and early for the meeting with her record label. She sat down with her manager and they talked about everything to do with her album. They came to a conclusion that miley will write all her songs, sincde she already has 2 written. And she will need to have them done in 4 weeks. Mileys next stop that mornign was the photoshoot, it was a shoot for twist magazne. Miley poeses for the camera for an hour and then is told its time for a 10 min break. She immediately pulls out her phone to call nick.

-,- With Nick, Demi at School during lunch period -,-

They are sitting at a table with their "group".

"Omg, school is soo boring," Nick stated, evidently because he didn't have miley to entertain him.

Demi picked up on that and agreed , "I know, its cuz miley isnt here , she always made everything entertianing" . Nick sighed and replied with a simple "yea". About a minute later his phone rang, he looked at who it was and a smile arose on his face.

"Hey beautiful," nick sang through the phone.

"Hey Nicky," Miley wanted to talk to him for hours on end and tell him everything that has happened so far, but she knows she doesn't have the time to do that. " How are you doing today?" he stated wanting to know every bit of detail.

"Im at a photoshoot, its kinda fun actually. Doing different poses and the outfits and make-up" Miley says while laughing, this was definetely still the same miley Nick loved. Her laugh made him tremble. "So whats LA and the fame doing for ya?" spoke Nick.

"Its been soo much fun! Wel kinda I mean..how ever much fun waking up at 6am could be?" she laughed, "im not famous nick".Nick chuckled at his girlfriends sense of humor towards anything, "I vote not very fun, and well not yet. But over here you definetly are, everyone at school is talking about you"

That was when it hit her, her life was about to change and she wasn't sure she would be able to handle it. "wow, that's crazy. Im hopig to come home for christmas.. which is 4 weeks away !" Nicks eyes opened wide, and eveyone at the table looked at him wondering what Miley had said. "Are you serious? I cant wait!"

"Of course im serious, I reallt want too, but it depends on whether or not I can get a week off" Nicks smile faded, he sure hoped she could make it home for christmas. Just then Miley heard the photographer call her back to set, for more photos. "Nicky.. I have to go, my break is over"

"Okay, bye miles, ill call you tonight"

"Ill be waitin'. And say hi to everyone for me, bye nick" And with that they both hung up and miley went back over to take more photos, but all she could tihnk about was nick. After the photoshoot, miley goes out to get some lunch.

-.- Back with Nick,Joe,Demi, Emily -.-

Joe is sitting downstairs watching tv with Emily, while Nick and Demi are in the kitchen making and afterschool snack. He turns to the celeb gossip channel when hears that a segment on miley would be coming up next "GUYS! Come here". Nick and Demi come rushing in as Joe informs them what they are seeing, so they sit down on the couch.

TV : " New teen sensation Miley Cyrus who came from Florida, while apparently be goinon tour in January. It is also rumoured she is in a relationship with teen hearthrob Justin Bieber. The two have been spotted together multiple times, in some photos he is even opening car doors for her and helping her get out of the limos.

Nick stares at the TV and then bursts out laughing with Joe and Emily. Demi laughs and then immediately pulls out her phone to text miley.

.-.- TEXTS -.-.

Demi: ahah uve been romanticaly linked to JC

Miley: aha wait wut? Don't they notice the name thing n him being my brother?

Demi: lol yea idk, well maybe not, he does go by "Justin Bieber" more than Stewart.

Miley: oh ya well.. this is awkwrd

Demi: ya, nick is killin himself laughing, o n ur goin on tour eh?

Miley: hah oh god. N whoa? I am! Aaah ! omg I hope I go to florida

-,- Later on in the day with Miley and Justin at their hotel -,-

They walk into their suite and plop down on the couches. "Wow, that was a long day" miley says as she expands on the couch, "How was your first day?" Justin asked her while chuckling at her exhaustedness.

"It was really good, I found I am romantially linked to you though," She speaks and then turns to her brother her his reaction,

""Yea, I kinda saw that one coming.. we don't have the same last name, well at least mine isnt printed the same as yours. Eh, don't sweat it though"

Miley nodded, "So im already pretty famous, eh?"

Alright, second chapter, you still like ? haha I hope so. Okay, so I got a crazy amout of like story/author alerts but only one review = (

Can I get at least 3 reviews on this chapter?

Please ? = )

PS – be on the look out for a new story im gonna start once I get to 5 chapters on this one =p


End file.
